Penyesalan
by rhen.attha
Summary: penyesalan tidak akan membawa apapun... cagalli sadar itu.tapi tetap,ia tetap menyesal tak mengungkapkan perasaanya.


Penyesalanku

GUNDAM SEED !

LOVE LOVE

Gomen Lebay.

Ni fanfic keduaku…

Curhat Gtou….. 

Tos ah ganeng! *penggemar gundam dari *

Jep..stttttttttttt mulai j,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Cagalli POV

Ada beberapa hal yang tidak aku mengerti didunia ini….

Dan yang paling tidak aku mengerti,yaitu rasa sakit disebelah dadaku…

Rasanya sakit sekali… aku bercerita pada sahabat sahabatku… mereka hanya berkata 'semua akan baik2 saja… tersenyumlah… luka itu akan sembuh… tenanglah cagalli^^'

Mereka mengatakan kalimat itu dengan tatapan khawatir,kasian,sedih dan bingung tentang apa yang harus mereka lakukan.

Luka itu ada sejak dirinya pergi…. Aku tidak tau mengapa… dia bukan pacarku atau lain sebagainya… dia hanya temanku…. Aku rasa begitu…

Tapi sejak ia lenyap dari hidupku,rasa sakit ini mulai ada.

5 PM

Aku memulai aktivitasku… ku bukakan gordeng kamarku … ku buka pula pintu depan rumahku… udaranya segar sekali.

Angin yang serasa es begitu nakal menghusap kulitku..

Aku merasa dingin,namun aku tersenyum…

'seperti biasanya… pagi ini sama dingin nya seperti pagi pagi yang lalu'.

Aku memutuskan untuk duduk terlebih dahulu sebelum aku memulai membersihkan rumahku ini.

Aku duduk diatas kasurku… kubuka diaryku….dan aku mulai menulis.

'hai athrun.. pagi…apa kau sudah bangun?ah,tentu sudah bukan^^… kau biasanya membangunkanku^^.

Hari ini kau mau kemana?jika kau bertanya padaku,aku hanya akan melalui hari hari ini sama seperti hari hari yang telah lalu… tidak ada sesuatu yang lain dari hari ke hari dalam hidupku sejak….

Kau pergi,athrun…..'

Aku merasakan sakit lagi disebelah dadaku…. Ku jatuhkan tubuhku ke kasur dengan seprai biru berbintang itu…. Dan aku menutup diaryku.

'kenapa harus selalu begini?kapan rasa sakit ini akan hilang?'

9.30

Waktunya jam istirahat… aku segera pergi ke ruang computer… aku meminta izin pada guru yang piket menjaga ruangan tersebut.. kudapatkan izinnya,segera ku buka akun facebook ku…berharap seseorang meng_update status,foto,atau apalah…. Yang penting ia membuka facebook nya….

Tapi hasil yang ku dapatkan nihil…

Dia mungkin tidak membuka facebooknya lagi.

Aku merasa kecewa…. Sangat… tapi apa dayaku?hanya merasa sakit lagi….. hanya itu.

Seseorang meletakkan tangannya dipundakku seraya tersenyum serasa mencoba menghiburku..

"mungkin besok dia akan membuka facebooknya… atau bisa saja dia mengirimkanmu e_mail besok^^" ucap luna.

'Megirimkanku e_mail?mungkinkah?ah…. itu tidak mungkin…. Aku memang sangat ingin ia menyapaku… katakana 'hi' saja…. Aku akan sangat merasa senang….

Tapi pada faktanya tidak begitu….. dia,mungkin sudah melupakanku.'

Kututup akunku lagi… dan akupun pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu bersama luna.

Hari hariku terasa sulit…. Namun tidak jika saat itu aku bersama ,stellar dan flay.

Mereka sahabatku… sahabat yang sangat aku sayangi… senyumku… hanya mereka yang memberikannya.

Selama ini… mereka yang memberiku semangat.

Aku mungkin tidak seberuntung lacus…. Lacus,dia gadis yang sempurna.. dia baik,cantik,pintar.. apa yang kurang darinya?dan dia…. Juga memiliki hati athrun.

Tapi tak mengapa… aku tidak marah,kesal,atau iri padanya… aku bersyukur saja.. karna aku,meiliki terbaik yang selalu ada untukku.

Aku masih ingat.. hari terkahir aku bersama athrun.

Dia memelukku….

dia sangat erat memelukku….

Ia bilang,ia bersyukur telah bertemu dan menghabiskan waktu denganku.

Dilepaskannya pelukan itu…. Dia usap rambut pirangku…

'jaga dirimu baik baik cagalli^^'

Itu kalimat terkhir yang aku dengar darinya…

Dirinya yang memutuskan pergi.

Pergi bersama lacus.

Dia dan lacus melanjutkan sekolahnya diluar negeri….

Aku ingat pula,pertama kalinya ia malu malu mengakui bahwa dirinya menyukai lacus.

Ah,kenapa aku mengingat masa lalu itu?

"kau kenapa melamun cagalli?"

"ah,tidak kok,luna^^"

"kau memikirkan athrun?"

"… tidak luna"

Ada satu hal yang aku sesali…

Sesuatu yang telah hilang… sesuatu yang dulu aku acuhkan…

Perasaannya…. Perasaan athrun yang sebelumnya menyukai diriku.

_Tak akan pernah sirna Bayang tentang dirimu._

_Mengharap kau kembali kedalam pelukan._

_Hanya sisakan perih,luka yang semakin dalam._

_Sampai kapan ku harus tangisi rindu yang tak terbalas?_

_Masih adakah cinta untukku?_

_Walau hanya untuk kau kenang._

_Andai harus kehilanganmu_

_Kanku bawa hatimu kedalam jiwaku._

Lagu dari sebuah band tersebut selalu membuatku semakin teringat akan penyesalanku…

Dan karna kebodohan ku dulu itu,

Aku begini.

Sendiri di hatiku…

Hal yang aku inginkan sekarang,hanya melihatnya…

Memegang tangannya,dan berkata.

Bahwa aku…..

Aku sangat mencintaimu athrun.

Aku menantimu …

Menunggu mu..

_Berdiri ditempat ini,sepertinya terjadi yang ku takutkan_

_Tiba waktunya….._

_Kau pegang erat tanganku dan berkata tinggalkan aku_

_Bukan saatnya Untuk bersama_

_Aku tau yang terjadi_

_Semua takkan sama lagi._

_Meskipun hatimu tak lagi menemani diriku ini_

_Aku bisa yakinkan cintaku takkan hilang._

_Sisa hati tetap ku simpan._

_Melewati ribuan malam,aku bisa bertahan… cintaku takkan hilang._

__Acha cinta__


End file.
